I hate red : Ich hasse rot
by darkwings1
Summary: Man könnte sagen, Rot wäre noch nie meine Lieblingsfarbe gewesen. Weil ich in rot noch blasser aussah als sonst. Und weil Erdbeeren rot sind und ich gegen sie allergisch bin…. Charadeath HP x DM


Hei, mal wieder was neues von mir.  
Ist gerade eben in der letzten halben Stunde entstanden, wie findet ihrs dafür?

Meine andere Story „Lippen so rot wie Blut" (ACHTUNG: SCHLEICHWERBUNG) brachte mich auf die Idee.

Draco schildert und warum er Rot so sehr hast.

Achtung: Slash, wenn auch nur angedeutet und Charadeath

P.S. Achtung: erneut Schleichwerbung  
Das nächste Kapitel zu meiner Story „Quilty – the big coup – die große Täuschung" aus Albus Pov kommt am Montag, versprochen!

Also dann, viel Spaß und n review da lassen!

Draco:

* * *

I hate red – ich hasse rot

Es gab eine Zeit, da hasste ich das Rot, weil das Geschenkt von Tante Agathe, eine Anleitung zum Stricken, eine rote Schleife hatte.  
Ich hasste es, weil meine Mutter immer diesen altmodischen roten Hut trug.  
Ich hasste es, weil es mich an die ständigen Niederlagen des Slytherinquidditschteams erinnerte.  
Weil Dumbledore die Punkte zum Ende des Schuljahres immer so hinbog, dass Gryffindor den Häuserpokal gewann und die große Halle in rote Fahnen gehüllt wurde.  
Weil Dumbledore jährlich zu Weihnachten diesen roten Weihnachtmannverschnitt trug…. Also bitte, was sollte dieser Muggel-Kinderkram?

Und weil Erdbeeren rot sind und ich gegen sie allergisch bin.  
Weil viele der Monster, die uns dieser total verblödete Halbriese vorsetzte rotes Fell oder Schuppen oder sonst was hatten.

Ich hasste es, weil die Haare der Weasley Zwillinge, die uns mit ihren Streichen oft sehr zusetzten, rot waren.  
Weil ich in rot noch blasser aussah als sonst.  
Weil es so viel Ruhe und Freude ausstrahlte, die es in meinem Leben nicht gab.  
Weil es für Liebe, Freundschaft und noch mehr sinnloser Gefühlsduselei stand.  
Weil die Mädchen immer diesen roten abfärbenden Lippenstift hatten.  
Weil Pansys Unterwäsche, das einzigste Mal das ich sie sah und auch da gegen meinen Willen, rot war.  
Weil einer der vielen Schleier des Treawlany-Insekts rot war.

Weil deine Lippen so rot waren.  
Weil die Knutschflecke, die du mir verpasstest so auffallend rot waren und ich mir immer neue Ausreden einfallen lassen musste.  
Weil Feuer rot brennt, es aber lange Zeit in meinem Leben keine Wärme gab.  
Weil Rot die Farbe der Gryffindors war.  
Weil Rot die Farbe Harry Potters war, wo sie doch eigentlich Grün hätte sein müssen.  
Weil der Cruciatus-Fluch, den ich oft genug erdulden musste, rot war.  
Weil die Augen des Dunklen Lords in diesem kalten Rot leuchteten.

Ich hasste es, weil es Tradition war, dass die Schlangen das Rot hassten, schlicht und einfach deswegen.

Man könnte sagen, Rot wäre noch nie meine Lieblingsfarbe gewesen. Nicht, weil es nun wirklich nicht zu Grün und Silber passt, sondern weil es schlicht und einfach für Gryffindor stand… für alles was ich hassen musste….

Alles was ich gerade aufgezählt habe, ist lächerlich. Es sind keine wirklichen Gründe, es ist alles so unwichtig….  
Aber obwohl ich das weis. Hasse ich das Rot heute noch viel mehr als je zuvor.

Auch jetzt ist es überall um mich rot…. So rot…  
Die rot geweinten Augen der Menschen….  
Die roten Haare der ganzen Wieselfamilie….  
Die roten Fahnen Gryffindors, die sie dir zu Ehren aufgestellt haben.

So rot…  
…und es erinnert es mich alles nur an das Blut, das du für sie gegeben hast.

Ich war es, der dich gefunden hat…  
…. All das Blut…  
… all der Tod….

Ich war es, der dich gefunden hat…  
Noch immer sehe ich dieses Bild vor mir.  
Du, so bleich, auf dem Kontrast, den dein eigenes Blut mit dem satten Grün des Grases bildete.

Ja, du magst vielleicht den Sieg errungen haben, aber gewonnen hast du nicht. Dazu hast du zu viel verloren, haben wir zu viel verloren. Habe ich zu viel verloren, denn ich verlor _dich_.

Das Bild von deinem Tod hat sich in meine Augen gebrannt. Ich sehe es noch immer. Es verfolgt mich, in jedem Moment meines Seins. Es verfolgt mich, bis in meine Träume.

Früher hasste ich das Rot, weil man mir sagte, ich solle es tun.  
Heute hasse ich es, weil es mich bis in alle Ewigkeit an deinen Tod erinnert wird.

* * *

fin  
kurz ja ich weiß... bekomm ich trotzdem n review, büttttttttteeeeee? 


End file.
